


First Date

by Iamtheoneandonly



Series: Sk8ter Boi [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drugs, First Date, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Very slight non-con, Violence, Whump, of the kissing variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamtheoneandonly/pseuds/Iamtheoneandonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny isn't even surprised when they end up taking down part of the mob on their first date. It's the copious snuggling afterwards that shocks him a bit</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> No series is complete without a little whump, nothing serious but a good excuse for Danny and Steve to sleep together (Just sleep).
> 
> So there is some elements of non-con but it never happens so read at your own risk....

“I never should have agreed to this, I should have known it would end in us getting shot at” Danny grumbled to Steve as they ducked behind the bar as a spray as bullets was aimed at them.

 

True to his word, Steve had taken Danny to a nice Italian restaurant in a secluded part of town, they had been enjoying their mains when an argument had broken out between two men at the bar. They had barely had time react before one of them was pulling out a semi and firing.

 

Announcing themselves as cops had not helped and now they were pinned down behind the bar as the fight continued. Like the good boy scout he was, Steve had his backup in his ankle holster but Danny had naively thought that they may be able to get to though the evening without anything happening, clearly this was going to be a hazard of dating Steve.

 

Luckily Danny had managed to pick up one of the downed men’s guns and was now sitting next to Steve who had a look that sent shivers down his spine. 

 

“Shut up Danny!” Steve yelled over the noise and why the hell wasn’t HPD here yet?

 

“Steve please say we are just going to sit here and try not to get shot at until help arrives. It would be a pretty shitty first date if you got killed.”

 

“Hey, neither of us are going to get killed. But right now it looks like this bar isn’t going to hold out much longer, we have to fight back. This place was pretty secluded and I doubt anyone else would have called 911.”

 

“I don’t know why I bother! Fine, on the count of three?” Danny asked, checking his borrowed gun.

 

Steve nodded and checked his own weapon, Danny counted down and they both leapt up, firing. Steve managed to hit two of them while Danny took down another.

 

“Hey boys! Isn’t that the pretty boy from the pictures!” One of them yelled, waving his gun toward Danny.

 

All activity stopped and everyone turned towards them and Danny suddenly felt embarrassed at all the attention, thankfully most put down their weapons.

 

Danny was just thinking of something to say when Steve spoke up, “Right, all of you drop your weapons and put your hands on your heads”

 

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because as soon as the words were out of his mouth Steve had ten guns pointed at him. Danny sighed, how was this even his life?

 

Carefully Danny raised his own hands and manoeuvred himself in front of Steve, “Ignore my partner, he’s not very bright. How about we all put down our weapons and talk about this like adults.” He suggested, putting down his own gun as an example.

 

The others all looked to who must be their bosses who nodded, Danny breathed a sigh of reliefwhen all the guns pointed at them were put away.

 

“Right pretty boy, you’re coming with us. Rest of you start clean-up and make sure out other guest is seen to” One of them said, indicating to Danny and Steve.

 

Steve reached out and gripped Danny’s arm but Danny shrugged him off and came around from behind the bar, hands still raised, “Sure whatever you want, make sure my partner doesn’t get hurt or you’ll be sorry” He threatened as he followed one of the guys over to the back rooms, shooting Steve a reassuring smile to which Steve scowled back at him.

 

Danny was lead into a office and forced into a plush armchair, a glass of something was pressed into his hand. There were two guys guarding the door as the boss took as seat opposite him.

 

“Well Detective Williams, you’ve become quite the celebrity these past few days. Didn’t think you’d be the sort to come out this far and grace our little establishment.”

 

“Yeah well, everywhere else I go I end up with women fawning over me, it got a little tiring after a while” Danny said coldly, downing the drink, he had a feeling he would need the liquid courage later.

 

“Now now Detective, no need to be so harsh, we’re all family around here. We come from the same neck of the woods and I’m sure our pizza lives up to expectations” Boss-guy continued and trust Steve to bring them to a place owned by the mob. Although he had to admit that the pizza was very good, he smiled at the thought of the wonderful pizza he had been enjoying before the shooting started.

 

At Danny’s silence the man laughed and continued, “Well anyway, I’m Tony Scaretta. Now that we’re both acquainted, how about we see about sweeping this little incident under the rug. I’m sure it’s not really worth the paperwork all the way out here” The man said, leaning forward and placing a hand on Danny’s thigh, staring him in the eyes.

 

“Uh-“ Was all Danny could manage as Scaretta slid his hand further up and Danny really wished that Steve would come in and save him from being molested by a mob boss, he had a feeling he really wasn’t sober enough to put up a good fight.

 

“May I remind you that we have your partner and I would hate for him to have an… _accident_ while your away” Scaretta threatened, voice dropping low a few octaves.

 

Danny had had a few dealings with the mob back in Newark and most of them had ended in multiple deaths and dirty cops being exposed. Danny was adamant that he was not going to become one of them. At that moment he was seriously debating quitting five-0 if they got out of this.

 

Danny was backed into a corner, he only had a few rounds left in his gun but he was sure that the two guys at the door had semis on them and Scaretta himself probably had a weapon as well. It wasn’t looking good for them getting out of here alive.

 

He had no choice but to play along and hope that Steve would come in and save the day like he always did, “I see… well I’m sure that we could come to some sort of… agreement” He said seductively, pacing his hand over Scaretta’s and reaching up to undo a couple of buttons on his shirt.

 

Scaretta had his eyes glued to Danny’s chest and never was he so thankful for all the exercise he was getting at that moment.

 

“I completely agree with you detective, or can I call you Danny?” Scared whispered.

 

Danny leant further forward until he was face to to face with the man, “Only if I can call you Tony” He replied, feeling a little woozy, that scotch must have been pretty potent.

 

Scaretta stared at him for a moment longer before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Danny resisted the impulse to pull back and punch the guy, knowing that Steve’s life may depend on it. Swallowing down the urge to vomit, he kissed back, hoping that Steve wouldn’t kill him for this.

 

That only encouraged the man who stood up and pulled Danny with him, not breaking the kiss as he dragged Danny over to a couch in the corner and pressed him down onto it.

 

Danny was getting really worried that he was going to have to shoot the man if it got any further, the gun pressing into his back as Scaretta laid himself over Danny and damn, the man wasn’t light.

Danny was trying to manoeuvre himself so that he could easily reach him weapon as Scaretta attacked his mouth again, thankfully he pulled back eventually, cupping Danny’s cheek and staring down at him.

 

“You are a truly beautiful man Danny, you are wasted on that partner of yours, I can give you a much better life here” He whispered, pressing the side of his face to Danny’s.

 

Danny was just about the reach around for his gun to shoot Scaretta before he said, or did, anything else, when the door burst open and Steve was standing there, baseball bat in hand. He knocked out the two guards before they could reach for their weapons and came face to face with the boss kneeling over Danny, gun pointed in his face.

 

“Commander, how nice of you to join us. Danny and I were just enjoying some quality time together” Scaretta said icily.

 

Steve stood there frozen, bat still raised to swing. Scaretta was staring him down and the tension in the room skyrocketed at the two men stood off.

 

Well Danny was not going to be fought over like some damsel, no matter how drunk he was, so he quickly pulled out the gun from the waistband of his pants and without a second thought, shot Scaretta in the chest. The man looked down at the wound, stunned, for a moment before sliding off Danny and onto the floor, dead.

 

Danny was panting hard as Steve came over to him and took the gun from his shaking hands, kneeling he checked Scaretta’s pulse before he dropped the bat and silently gave Danny a hand to help him up.

 

“I think those photos may have just saved out lives” He laughed nervously, slurring slightly, hanging onto Steve.

 

Steve cracked a smile, “Never thought that the mob would be so interested in you D. Seems like those photos really have reached every corner of the island.”

 

“I am never leaving your house again. I will become a hermit” Danny mumbled against Steve’s side.

 

Steve laughed and led the both out, hand clamped around Danny’s waist to hold him up, past the destroyed restaurant area, picking up their discarded jackets on the way and out the door. They’d both left their phones in the car and as they left the carnage in the restaurant behind Danny finally processed what had happened. He was never going out on a date with Steve ever again, it just ended in trouble. 

 

He hadn’t noticed Steve guiding him to the car until Steve was nudging him for the keys and Danny managed to get them out of his pocket to unlock the car. He let Steve put him in the passenger seat without complaint, he didn’t think that driving would be a good idea right now.

 

Steve was on the phone, presumably with either Chin or Kono, telling them what had happened. It wasn’t too late but it would be a while before anyone arrived, since they were so far out of the city.

 

Danny let his head fall back against the headrest and closed his eyes, letting the sounds of the waves in the distance lull him into a light doze.

 

He was snapped out of it by Steve slapping him in the face, he raised his head and tried to focus on Steve who had his hands on his shoulders and was talking to him. Danny scrunched his eyebrows together as he tried to understand what Steve was saying, it was like he was underwater. 

 

“-iss of ‘eve,’m tryin’ to sleep” Danny mumbled, turning his head away and slumping further down in the seat, closing his eyes again. He ignored Steve’s desperate attempts to wake up as he drifted off in a blissful sleep.

 

——————————-

 

At first Steve had just thought that Danny was a little drunk when he’d first come across him in that back office. When Danny had shot the man, it appeared like Danny just seemed a little dazed at the turn of events during the evening, it had all happened so fast and Steve knew he was never going to live it down.

 

It was only after he’d gotten Danny in the car, without a complaint about not being allowed to drive that he’d started to worry. After he’d called Chin and explained what had happened he’d gone back to find Danny all but passed out, shaking him and trying to rouse him hadn’t worked and now he was completely out of it. Thankfully his pulse and breathing were steady so he probably hadn’t been poisoned.

 

That bastard must have drugged him then, he knew that Danny hadn’t wanted to be in that position and if Danny hadn’t shot the guy, Steve would have.

 

Thankfully he’d asked for an ambulance for the men he’d knocked out in the bar meaning that all he could do now was wait and hope that help arrived soon. He kept contact with Danny hoping that it would keep him calm, even if he was drugged and seemed pretty relaxed, if unaware.

 

The EMTs were the first on scene and Steve reluctantly tore himself away from Danny’s side to get them up to date on what had happened, one of them headed into the building while the other followed Steve back to the car, where Danny was still passed out in the passenger seat.

 

“Commander, can you tell me exactly what happened” The EMT said calmly as he opened his kit and started checking Danny’s vitals.

 

Steve took a step back and pulled hand through his hair, “Uh well we were having dinner when two men got into a fight at the bar, they drew guns and me and Danny took cover behind the bar before announcing ourselves as cops, that didn’t help so we prepared to fire. Then one of the bosses recognised Danny from some…. photos and took him away, leaving me with the others. I’m not sure what happened before I got there but when I walked in he…” Steve had to stop for a moment to take a deep breath to calm himself, “he and Danny were in a rather… compromising position although I don’t believe it was consensual, when he didn’t put down he weapon, Danny shot him and we got the hell out of there. I didn’t even notice something was wrong until we got back to the car. God I’m such an idiot” Steve finished looking down in shame, he could hear the sounds of more sirens in the distance.

 

“No worries Commander, you did what you could under the circumstances. From the state of his clothing, I’m going to assume that he wasn’t raped…” The EMT asked.

 

Steve’s eyes widened in shock, realisation dawning on him as to what may have happened to Danny had he not gotten there when he did. He reached out and took a grip on Danny’s shoulder, more for his comfort than Danny’s.

 

“No, nothing like that happened” Steve gritted out.

 

“That’s a relief, well your friend’s lucky you were there. My diagnosis would be the date-rape drug, and your partner should sleep it off with no lasting side-effects, though he may be drowsy for a day or so as it wears off. I don’t see a need to admit him if he has someone to take care of him for the next day or so.” The EMT explained, standing back up and facing Steve.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief and felt some of the tension drain out of his shoulders, “Thank you, that’s good to know. He’s staying with me so that should be fine.”

 

He could already spot Chin’s motorbike in amongst the squad cars and knew that he had to go over and talk to them, he turned back to the EMT, “Would you be able to keep an eye on him while I go and tell the police what’s happened?” Steve asked.

 

The EMT waved him off with a smile, “Sure, go ahead”

 

Steve shot him a grateful smile before jogging over to Chin, “Hey brah, what’s happened, you said something about a mob shooting?” Chin asked, totally unsurprised.

 

“Yeah, two guys got in a fight, guns were pulled and Danny got drugged. I have to take him home so can you cover this for me?” Steve explained quickly, itching to get back to his partner.

 

Chin gave him a sympathetic smile and patted him on the back, “Sure man, go take care of him, Kono’s on her way and we’ll be fine” Chin reassured him.

 

“Thanks man, I’ll get the report done at home and send it to you” Steve called as he jogged back over to the car where the EMT was still standing next to the open door, Danny still had’t moved.

 

“If that’s all Commander, I need to go help my partner inside” He said politely, picking up his kit, “Take care of him now” He said as he headed off toward the restaurant.

 

Steve took a deep breath of cool evening air before gently closing the passenger door and walking around to the other side, he slid in and started the engine, shootingconcerned look at his partner before peeling out of the lot and away from the scene.

 

It took about an hour to get back to the house, only because Steve actually obeyed the traffic laws so he didn’t disturb Danny. His partner would be proud of his restraint as he slowed instead of sped up toward a yellow light.

 

When he pulled up outside the house, he climbed out and went around to the passenger side to help Danny. The man had roused slightly, eyes staring blearily and unfocused.

 

Thankfully it meant that Steve didn’t actually have to carry Danny into the house, he may be short but he packed muscle, still Steve was supporting most of his weight as they stumbled up the path.

 

Once inside, he debated just leaving Danny on the sofa but decided that he’d be much happier upstairs in a bed. Dropping their jackets and his wallet just inside the door, he readjusted his grip on his partner, holding Danny with one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulder.

 

It took them a while to get up the stairs, even with Danny semi-conscious and the drug in his system making him susceptible to Steve’s commands. He was uncoordinated as he tried to drag one foot onto the next step, gripping onto Steve for dear life.

 

Finally upstairs, Steve debated whether to put Danny in his own room, since he’d moved in they’d been in separate bedrooms by mutual agreement of wanting to take things slow. Steve quickly discounted the idea, knowing Danny would rather have the comfort of someone near him when he woke up fully. And Steve couldn’t deny he’d rather have Danny close by.

 

Stumbling into his bedroom, he placed Danny down on the bed as gently as he could. He stood over and watched him for a moment with a small smile as Danny curled up and burrowed into the covers.

 

Steve sighed when he realised that he’d have to undress Danny, he’d imagined that this would be happening under much different circumstances. He bent down to carefully pull off both of his loafers and socks, before moving on.

 

He felt a little uncomfortable taking off Danny’s pants but nevertheless persevered until Danny was down to his boxers. He knew that Danny liked to sleep in a t-shirt, so, reluctant to leave him alone for any space of time, pulled one out of his chest and wrestled Danny into it. It was one of his old and worn navy ones, a flash of possessiveness flashing through him when he saw Danny in it.

 

Next he went to the bathroom, leaving the door wide open so he could hear if Danny needed him. Once he was done he went back into the bedroom, got changed before moving Danny under the covers. He slid in next to him before turning out the lamp, sending the room into darkness.

 

Steve tried to settle down and sleep, but his mind was racing about what could have gone down tonight if Steve had’t been there. He shuddered and pulled the covers more tightly around him, unable to get warm.

 

After an hour of tossing and turning he gave up and shifted closer to Danny, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his chest to Danny’s back. Finally content that his partner was safe he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

 

———————————-

 

Steve woke up an six as he always did, momentarily confused about why Danny was in his bed until the events off last night come rushing back to him. He was still spooned around Danny, rather like he had been last week up at Matt’s villa. The memory made him smile.

 

He pushed himself up so he could check on his partner, whose face was still relaxed in sleep, mouth open slightly and hair still a mess. If Steve didn’t know the circumstances which led up to this, he’d say Danny looked pretty cute in sleep.

 

A buzzing from his phone interrupted Steve from his thoughts, and he thanked himself for putting on vibrate as he picked it up.

 

“McGarrett” He greeted quietly, pressing the phone to his ear and snaking his other arm back around Danny.

 

“Steve, how’s Danny doing?” Chin asked, already sounding wide awake and Steve wondered if the man had gotten any sleep.

 

Steve took a moment to look over Danny again before answering, “He’s still asleep right now but looking better”

 

“Oh my God! You guys are totally in bed together aren’t you? I told cuz that you wouldn’t leave Danny alone last night” That was Kono and why the hell hadn’t Chin warned Steve that he was on speaker.

 

Steve’s lack of an answer spoke volumes and he heard Kono laugh in the background, while Chin chuckled, “Anyway moving on, I thought you’d want to hear about the case right away”

 

“Yeah, that’d be good” Steve agreed, absent mindedly rubbing small circles on the exposed bit of skin where Danny’s t-shirt had ridden up, right over his tattoo.

“Well there really wasn’t much of case to investigate, the mob guys who weren’t dead sung like canaries when they realised their bosses were dead. I don’t think the ones who are will be missed much, most have a history of some pretty nasty crimes. Seems like even on your night off you’re cleaning up the island”

 

“That’s good to know, did CSU find out what Danny was drugged with?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah they processed a glass that and traces of rophynol in it, seems like the boss-man wanted more than an autograph from Danny” Chin said carefully.

 

Steve gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on Danny’s hip, making the other man let a small groan in his sleep. Steve loosened it immediately, “And what happened to him?”

 

“Well he bled out from the gunshot wound to the chest, the guy was on warfarin after a heart attack so his blood didn’t clot, he died pretty quickly”

 

“Should have been longer” Steve muttered, looking down at Danny.

 

“Yeah, it’s an open and shut case, looks like the place was isolated and not part of some bigger operation, at least here in Hawaii. Now that the bosses are gone, everyone else has scattered, they’re all useless now” 

 

Steve smirked, “That’s good to hear Chin, keep me updated and I’ll check in later”

 

“Sure brah, take care of Danny now”

 

“And make sure you use protection!” Steve heard Kono call as he hung up.

 

Putting his phone back down on the nightstand, he lay back down and pulled Danny into his arms again. He decided to forgo his morning swim in favour of staying with Danny, it wasn’t everyday your partner got drugged and he knew Danny would want him around when he woke up.

 

Steve must have drifted off because he woke up to the sun streaming through the windows and Danny murmuring and shuffling around before he cracked open his eyes, seemingly confused.

 

Steve kept his arms in a loose hold, “Shh Danny, you’re fine” He comforted as his partner tried to get his bearings.

 

“‘eve?” He muttered groggily, turning in Steve’s arms to face him.

 

“Yeah D, you’re here with me” Steve reassured him.

 

“wha’ ‘appened?”

 

“We went out last night, remember? To that Italian place, anyway there was a fight and you got drugged” Steve explained in as few a words as possible.

 

Danny tenses a little in his arms, “did I ‘oot ‘omeone?”

 

“Yeah, you shot one of the bosses at least”

 

“’s all fuzzy” Danny complained, smushing his face into Steve’s chest, his breath warm on the bare skin.

 

Steve smiled at Danny and stroked through his hair, “Yeah that’s the drugs, you were completely out of it after I got you out”

“You ‘ove my car, ‘astard”

 

“You were passed out Danno, I figured you’d forgive me”

 

“Sure sure” Danny mumbled.

 

“How about I get us some coffee going?” Steve suggested

 

Danny nodded and reluctantly pulled himself out of Steve’s hold as he got up, rolling over into the warm spot Steve had just vacated.

 

“Call if you need anything” Steve said as he left, padding softly down the stairs into the kitchen, tidying up their jackets on the way.

 

Danny stumbled in just as the coffee had finished brewing, sliding into a seat and placing his head on his hands, still half-asleep. He’d pulled on one of Steve’s jumpers and a pair of sleep pants, both of which were far to big for him, Danny didn’t seem to notice.

 

Steve placed a mug in front of him and Danny guzzled it down gratefully, the caffeine giving him an instant kick, but still not enough to completely rid him of the lingering drowsiness of the drug. Steve leant against the counter with his own cup.

 

“Can we go out for breakfast or is it going to be kale protein shakes again?” Danny asked, putting his empty cup down on the table and looking up at Steve.

 

Steve laughed, “Protein is a very important part of the diet, not all of us can eat five malasadas for breakfast and keep a body like that. I thought you like those smoothies” He gestured to Danny.

 

“So is that a no to breakfast?” Danny asked, eyes wide.

 

Steve hated when Danny brought out the puppy eyes, he was just as helpless to Grace’s as well, seemed like a family trait, he sighed, “Fine yes, we can go out to breakfast. But just this once, and only because you were drugged last night”

 

Danny smiled at him brightly, more awake “Awesome bacon and eggs here I come” he stood up quickly and swayed for a moment, Steve went over immediately and placed a steadying arm on his shoulder.

 

“Wow D, maybe we shouldn’t go out after all, can’t have you spacing out on me” Steve laughed nervously.

 

“Maybe that’s good idea, I think I may just go have a lie down on the sofa” Danny replied, turning away and slowly walking over to the sofa which he all but collapsed onto.

 

That worried Steve, but the EMT had assured him that there may be some side-effects lasting for the next day or so. Knowing that he couldn’t leave Danny alone and that the chance for getting him to move soon was pretty low, Steve settled for a lazy day in front of the TV.

 

He grabbed some snacks and bottles of water in case they got hungry later and made his way over the couch. 

Danny wasn’t asleep on the couch but his face was buried into the pillows, Steve managed to manhandle Danny on the corner sofa until he was lying one way and Danny was lying the other, sprawled on top of him. Steve switched on the TV to one of the games he’d recorded but never gotten around to watching.

 

Danny seemed content to doze on the couch for the day, rousing only to mutter a curse at a team or to ask Steve for some water and snacks, before snuggling back down against Steve, looking like a kid in his oversized tee and pants.

 

Steve managed to rouse him for dinner, enough to all but shove him into a dining room chair and reheat some cold pizza from a few days ago. Steve briefly debated putting some pineapple on it to test just how out of it Danno was, but he quickly decided that that would akin to torture for his partner, so left it as it was.

 

Danny gave him a sleepy smile when Steve placed a plate in front of him, he ate slowly, a little uncoordinated and Steve couldn’t help the dopey smile that spread across his face as he sat across from him.

 

“what you staring at McGarrett” Danny mumbled with a smile, around a mouthful of pizza.

 

Steve laughed quietly, “You”

 

“I know I’m ‘ust that ‘unny” The brief task of walking to the kitchen and eating seemed to have already taken it out of his partner. Danny was already listing to the side slight, pizza all but forgotten.

 

Steve stood up, discarding his own pizza as he went around to help Danny out of his chair, he ended up pretty much hugging him to stop him falling. He managed to get himself free, and wondered if Danny was always this handsy when he was sleepy, hopefully he’ll get to find out.

 

He all but dragged Danny up the stairs and into the bathroom, it had been almost twenty four hours since either of them showered and Steve decided that he couldn’t leave Danny alone. Sitting his partner on the toilet he started up the water. Thankfully Danny wasn’t completely out of it yet and had gotten with the program to take his clothes off. Steve followed his lead.

 

He really hadn’t expected their first time naked together to be like this but nevertheless he guided Danny into the shower, thankful that he’d put a larger one it when he’d had it remodelled. Danny immediately clung to him and Steve looked down at him fondly.

 

It was obvious that Danny was incapable of doing anything for himself right now, so Steve set about washing them both. He started with Danny by soaping him up, paying particular attention to his tattoo, he was slightly reluctantly to go any further past his hips but he was a goddamn SEAL and wasn’t going to stop being thorough for this. And it wasn’t as if touching Danny’s ass was a hardship exactly.

 

Danny let out a little noise of content when Steve started rubbing the body wash over him, turning briefly to give him a smile and a nod to continue. Steve placed a gentle kiss to his shoulder before continuing.

 

He only noticed them when he was washing the soap away, they were so small that the suds had obscured them. Seems like Danny hadn’t been telling him the full truth with the tattoos. He had one on each ass cheek and Steve couldn’t help but bend down slightly to see them. The one of the left was two words ‘Grace 9/11’ in fancy swirly writing, which confused Steve because Grace’s birthday was in October and she definitely hadn’t been alive for 9/11. Steve vowed to ask him about it later when he was feeling better. Moving onto the other cheek Steve smirked, the other tattoo was of a slice of Pizza with ‘Andros’ written underneath. Seemed Steve had underestimated just how devoted Danny was to food.

 

Danny grumbled, upset that the impromptu massage had stopped, Steve chuckled and muttered “princess” under his breath. Next he picked up the shampoo and poured some onto his hands, rubbing it together and tipping Danny’s head back before massaging it in. Danny let out a moan of contentment.

“Close your eyes” Steve whispered by his ear as he directed Danny under the spray to wash it out.

 

Steve left Danny leaning against the shower wall while he quickly washed himself, three minute showers perfected by his time with the SEALs.

 

He switched the water off and got out, wrapping a towel around Danny before grabbing one for himself. Danny made a token protest when Steve tried to put him in the spare room where he had been sleeping, so instead put him back in his own room. Where, to be honest, Steve was much happier him being anyway. He rubbed the towel over Danny’s body and finally though his hair before sitting him down on the bed and going over to pick out some more clothes for him to sleep in, despite it being only six in the evening. 

 

Danny managed to dress himself, with a little help from Steve, and he couldn’t deny the flash of possessiveness that flashed through him at seeing Danny in his clothes yet again.

 

Shaking himself, he pulled on some clothes of his own before helping Danny under the covers again. Danny was out like a light, snoring softly, curled around a pillow. And who knew Danny was so adorable when he was asleep? Sure was quieter as well.

 

He placed a quick kiss in his forehead before leaving the bedroom, phone in hand. Once he was downstairs he set about cleaning up a bit and calling Chin. 

 

He had just finished drying up the plates when he picked up, “Hey Chin, how’s it going? Just wanted to check in on how things are going with the case” He said as he put them back in the cupboard.

 

“Hey brah! We cleared the whole thing up, case closed. The governor was pretty pleased to have them off the streets and sent her well wishes to Danny. And anyway, how is our little haole?”

 

Steve smiled, “Out like a light and snoring upstairs. Seems like sitting in front of the TV all day completely wore him out”

 

Chin laughed, “Good to hear he’s better! Just to warn you that Kono wants to hear _everything_ when you get back. Good luck keeping anything from her! Also she got Danny’s board today, you’re going to love it”

 

Steve laughed, totally unsurprised but a little mystified by his last remark. What could have Kono done to the board? Probably put ties all over it, “Well I don’t think there’s much of a story to tell… yet”

 

“TMI brah! TMI. I’m gonna hang up before you start spouting poetic about Danny” Chin laughed as he hung up.

 

Steve leant against the counter and smiled, contented. He was really going to have to send Matt a fruit basket or something, because if he hadn’t turned up then he may have never gotten Danny into his bed, and that would have been a _travesty._ Steve really hoped that after this little incident, that Danny decided that Steve’s bed was a much better option than the spare room, personally Steve thought that sleeping with a SEAL was just the safest option, in case any… people tried to rob the house. It was just safer to have Danny in his arms instead of five meters away.

 

He could almost hear his sisters voice in his head, ‘ _Steve you are so whipped bro’_ and he laughed to himself. 

 

The sun was just setting and Steve debated whether or not it was too late for a run, he hadn’t been out all day, a rarity for him. Seemed like Danny was rubbing off on him.

 

He thought back to their shower, and the two tattoos on Danny’s ass, he still couldn’t figure out the ‘Grace’ one and although he could probably find out from Danny’s file, it felt like a breach of his privacy and, despite what Danny said, Steve did have some morals.

He gave up on the idea of a run, knowing he wouldn’t stop worrying about Danny alone in the house, even if he was more than capable of looking after himself.

 

Steve was feeling ansty being away from Danny for too long so grabbed his laptop and headed back upstairs to do some work in bed. He headed up the stairs quietly once he had locked up and set the alarm system. He paused on the threshold to the bedroom to take in the site of Danny curled up facing away from him, pillow still clutched in his arms.

 

Steve moved silently around the other side of the bed and slipped in, wincing when Danny gave a small huff as the cold air hit him, he quickly soothed a hand down his arm and he settled again.

 

Steve sat up and placed the laptop on his knees, before starting through some of the paperwork that he had left. It had been piling up since Danny had stopped doing it for him and he honestly wondered how Danny got through it all so quickly. Probably years of practise back in Jersey.

 

Danny gradually migrated toward the warmth of Steve’s body until he was almost plastered against his side, the pillow he still had a grip on making things difficult but his face was pressed into Steve’s hip, his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin.

 

Steve smiled and sighed, gently pulling the pillow out of Danny’s arms so he could get closer, only Danny didn’t like not having anything to hold onto and instead latched onto Steve’s arm, immobilising him. Steve was reluctant to pull him arm away and disturb him so set down the laptop, knowing he couldn’t get any more work done tonight, not with Danny being all adorable and clingy. And damn, he had missed having someone to able to hold, Cat was nothing like this.

 

Steve gently eased himself down until he was lying, arm still in Danny’s hold. He managed to move himself so his chest was pressed to Danny’s back, his other arm wrapping around him and draping possessively over waist, where his tee had ridden up and Steve could stroke the furry skin there.

 

It was still early so Steve didn’t sleep for a while, happy to just lie here with his partner, the only sound being the distant sounds of the ocean and their breathing. Steve eventually drifted off to the best sleep he’d had in years….

 

 

———————-

 

Danny woke up slowly, the last dregs of tiredness leaving him as he opened his eyes to the early morning sun. He was confused for a moment as to where he was until he realised the presence of someone else in bed with him and blurry flashed started coming back to him of the last two days.

 

He turned in Steve’s arms see him staring down at him dopily, smile on his face. Danny smiled back.

 

“Morning babe, you sleep well?” He said, pressing his face into Steve’s chest.

 

“Better with you here D,” Steve replied, kissing his forehead, “You feeling better today?” He asked.

 

“Mmm yeah, don’t really remember much” Danny admitted.

 

“Well how about we get up, I’ll make some coffee and fill you in” Steve said trying to pull away to get out of bed.

 

Danny grumbled incoherently and clung on tighter to Steve, stopping him, “Noo, it’s too early” He complained.

 

He could feel Steve’s smirk, “Okay what it I went out and got you some malasadas, would you be willing to get up then?” Steve bargained.

 

“You play dirty McGarrett, go on then, don’t take my car. You promised I could drive it for the next two months and I’m holding you to that”

 

Steve untangled himself from Danny and climbed out, he bent down and placed a soft kiss on his nose, smiling when Danny’s face scrunched andhe muttered something that sounded like ‘I’m nota kid Steven’.

 

Once Steve was dressed he gave Danny one last kiss before heading out, leaving Danny to burrow deeper into the covers and curse superSEALs who couldn’t get up at normal times.

 

He smirked to himself when he heard the Camaro revving up outside, obviously not being allowed to drive it was getting to Steve as he heard it screech off the drive and down the road.

 

Steve returned half an hour later, Danny still buried in the covers. He put down the coffee and food before bounding up the stairs to his partner.

 

After some coaxing, Steve finally managed to get Danny out of bed and down the stairs, a feat that would have impressed anyone. Danny took his usual seat and started munching through the malasadas and Steve bit his tongue to stop him from making a comment about heart disease and unhealthy eating. He’d spent enough time up close and personal with Danny’s body to know that the man did enough exercise to make up for it.

 

“So I think I was promised something of an explanation from you about what’s happened since I’vebeen out of it. The last thing I remember clearly is out date at that Italian place”

 

Steve wondered how all of that had only been two days ago, it seemed like forever since they were sitting there sharing a pizza. Steve took a deep breath before he started talking, “Well turns out that little Italian place was the front for the mob, two guys got into a fight and it ended up in a shoot out, we were pinned behind the bar and…” Steve trailed off for a moment and looked away as he tried to explain the next part, “Well we announced ourselves and one of the bosses recognised you, anyway the shooting stopped and we got split up. When I managed to get away from the other to go find you, you were in the back office with the boss and he was… he was” Steve stopped unable to go on.

 

Danny had raised eyebrows, “And what Steve?” He prompted.

 

Steve gritted his teeth,”he was kissing you Danno, then you shot him and we got out of there. It was only when we got back to the car that I realised something was wrong when you all but passed out in the passenger seat. Turns out you were roofied by that slime-ball. After the EMTs checked you out, I left Chin in charge of the scene and took you home.”

 

Danny looked pretty shocked, “I actually can’t believe that we ended up busting the mob on our date Steve, did you have this all planned or something?” Danny said with a smile, trying to inject some humour into the situation.

 

Steve blanched, “I promise you Danno, I would never have put you in danger without telling you first.”

 

Danny nodded, deep in thought, “Wait, if that was two days ago… what happened yesterday?”

 

“We snuggled on the couch all day and then we took a shower, you passed out around seven” Steve replied matter-of-factly.

 

“So we showered… together” Danny clarified.

 

“Yep, I got to get personally aquatinted with your ass” He smirked, thinking back to the previous night.

 

“Is that why my hair smells like strawberries? Never would have imagined you with fruity shampoo babe” Danny laughed.

 

“It’s.. Mary’s?” Steve tried to lie.

 

“Babe, that’s your bathroom and Mary has been gone weeks” Danny replied.

 

Steve looked away and Danny laughed harder, doubling over and banging his fist on the table, “Oh boy Chin and Kono are gonna _love_ to hear about this”

 

“They’ll never believe you” Steve threatened, waving his coffee cup around.

 

“Not if I get photo evidence” Danny countered, crossing his arms over his chest, showing off his biceps.

 

Steve mouth went a little dry at the sight and his mind wandered for a moment before he focussed again, suddenly remembering what he had been meaning to ask Danny, “You never told me about the other tattoos”

 

Danny’s eyes widened, and he looked down, “I suppose you want an explanation” He said quietly, looking vulnerable as he tried to curl in on himself a little.

 

Steve went over to him and sat down on the table next to his chair, taking hold of his hand, “Not if you don’t want to. You don’t have to tell me anything” Steve promised, giving Danny’s hand a little squeeze.

 

Danny waved him off, “No it’s alright you have a right to know… Grace was the name of my partner back in Newark, we were both captured by a gang during a drug op, it was September the eleventh and Grace didn’t make it before I could escape and kill them. I got the tattoo as a reminder of who I lost on that day.” When Danny was finished his voice was almost a whisper and he looked a little pale, Steve pulled him up onto the table and into a hug, comforting him.

 

“I’m sorry Danny, that’s awful” Steve said honestly, pleased that Danny had told him, “Is that who Grace is named after?” He questioned.

 

“Yeah, Rachel was pregnant at the time and it seemed the right thing to do, Rachel understood”

 

Steve found it hard to hear about Danny talking about his ex-wife, she’d caused him so much pain over the last two years.

 

“What about the other one?” Steve changed the subject but didn’t let Danny go.

 

Danny smiled, “Andros is the name of my favourite pizza place back in Jersey, got it just before I left for here, I may have been a little drunk at the time” Danny explained.

 

“Only you would get a tattoo to remind you of pizza” Steve laughed placing his chin on Danny’s head.

 

“Andros isn’t just _any_ Pizza, it is _the_ pizza Steven, not that you’d know since you still think bloody pineapple is a suitable topping. One day I’ll take you there and you’ll see what I mean” Danny promised. “Now as much as I love cuddling with you, the kitchen table is not an appropriate place to do it.” Danny said, extracting himself from Steve’s hold and jumping down off the table.

 

“Do you want to go for a swim? You may as well get in the practise before Kono gets her hands on you. Chin told me she’s already got you a board” Steve pointed out, climbing off the table himself.

 

“Urgh don’t remind me, she’s been positively gleeful about it all week. That reminds me are we actually going into work today or am I going to end up being your kept man?” Danny moaned, but Steve could tell he wasn’t especially cut up about it.

 

“You’re wearing far too many clothes for that, so I guess work it is.” Steve whispered seductively in his ear.

 

“Down you animal, is this what happens when you don’t get out enough to blow something up? Jesus I should just get you a lead and a collar” Danny muttered.

 

“Ooh kinky, but again, swim. Yes or no?” Steve asked again and Danny could tell he was itching to get out.

 

“Fine, let’s go” Danny allowed.

 

“Awesome, get your trunks on and let’s go” Steve said, slapping him on the back and grabbing his trunks off the lanai before quickly changing and striding off towards the sea and wading in, like some exuberant puppy.

 

Danny wasn’t that far behind him and he heard the splashing behind him before he was being grabbed from behind and dunked, Danny laughing from above.

 

But Steve was not one to go down without a fight, he grabbed Danny’s ankle and pulled it out from under him, leaving them both spluttering and coughing in the shallows, trying to get their footing again before heading out into deeper waters.

 

They swam for about an hour as the sun gradually rose higher, until Danny started bitching about sunburn and Steve wisely decided that they should turn back.

 

It was only getting towards eight when they headed back in, Steve knew they would be late if they decided on another mutual shower (And Danny had said that their first time was definitely going to be in a _bed,_ thank you very much) so they split off.

 

After his three-minute shower and throwing on whatever pair of cargos and polo came to him first, Danny finally came back into the bedroom, holding a towel around his waist, slipping low enough that Danny could just see the edge of one of the tattoos on his ass. Danny noticed him staring and gave him a look.

 

“No Steve, we are going to work where we will act like respectable people in a _working_ environment, we’ve already scarred China and Kono for life” Danny warned, buttoning up his shirt and picking out a tie, Steve had to stop himself from scoffing as Danny looking over the array before deciding on a blue one.

 

Once they were ready to go, Steve resisted the urge to go and grab the keys to Camaro, like he normally would. He’d already driven it to the coffee shop in it this morning, hopefully Danny hadn’t noticed.

 

“By the way, I’m driving for three months now, since you took it this morning. It’ll go up by a month every time you do it again” Danny threatened as he climbed into the drivers side.

 

“Hey! I didn’t take it this morning” Steve said defensively.

 

“Babe, I know what my own car sounds like”

 

“Whatever, are we going to go or what?” Steve huffed a little, but he couldn’t stop the smile on his face.

 

Danny laughed at Steve’s little tizz, “Always babe, always” He said as he pulled out of the drive and down the road.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought the whole tattoo thing fitted quite nicely in here, since Steve has seen Danny naked now, so I kinda had to put it in there.  
> So next I'll probably write Danny and Kono going surfing (with possible stalker Steve, because reasons)
> 
> Also if you have any suggestions or crit I'd love to hear!! Just leave a comment below!!


End file.
